


Тридцать восемь плюс один

by pevoshark



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pevoshark/pseuds/pevoshark
Summary: Странная привычка — считать.





	Тридцать восемь плюс один

— Паша, — тихо сказал Сулу, поворачиваясь в сторону постели своего юного друга. — Сколько сегодня?  
— Двадцать два, — так же тихо ответил Чехов, прижимая колени к груди.  
— Кто ещё?  
— Скотти и капитан, ну, ты видел.  
— Ладно. Хорошо. Тебе бы поспать, — Хикару потёр ладонью лицо, безуспешно пытаясь стереть с него обеспокоенное выражение. Всё-таки конкретно этого русского он слишком часто не понимал.

***

— Сегодня сто тридцать четыре, -проговорил Паша как будто бы в темноту каюты.-Джин была очень настойчива.  
— Это не слишком много, нет? — Хикару приподнялся на локтях, едва различая очертания кровати соседа в пятипроцентном свете.  
— Нет, нет, всё в порядке. Я справляюсь с этим.  
— Давно такого не было. Тебе не нужна помощь?  
— А как ты её мне окажешь? — иронично хмыкнул Чехов, укутываясь в тонкое одеяло поплотней.

Сулу помолчал несколько минут.

— Тебе ведь восемнадцать через месяц.  
— Здравствуй, тьма, мой старый друг. Спи давай, — юный навигатор даже не попытался спрятать боль в голосе.

Хикару его понимал.

***

— Джим, ты только посмотри на него.  
— Посмотри на его лицо!  
— Ага, выглядит, как моя следующая чёртова ошибка, — угрюмо произнёс доктор, со стуком откладывая разнообразные трикодеры.  
— Не истери, Боунс, мальчишке ведь восемнадцать скоро.  
— Выметайся отсюда и дай мне спокойно состариться в медотсеке, придурок, — притворно-недовольно бросил МакКой.

Капитан с радостью выбежал из палаты, едва ли не подпрыгивая, и ничуть не смутился, увидев покрасневшего навигатора у дверей.

— На медосмотр, энсин? — Кирк усмехнулся и подмигнул юноше, хлопнув его по плечу. Павел кивнул, краснея ещё сильнее, хотя, казалось бы, куда больше.  
— Пятнадцать, — неслышно шепнул Чехов, когда капитан убежал из поля зрения.  
Собравшись с духом, он шагнул навстречу своим страхам.

— То есть как это ни одного плюса? — не понял Сулу, вечером того же дня разговаривая с Пашей.  
— Ну, вот так. Он не касался меня. Я всё сам делал, — отвернувшись от друга, юноша постарался не показывать того разочарования в собственных несбывшихся надеждах, что буквально затапливало его.

***

— Энсин Чехов, ваш коммуникатор предназначен для того, чтобы вы брали его с собой и отвечали на вызовы, — вкрадчиво произнёс доктор МакКой, крепко сжав пальцами спинку кресла навигатора.  
— Д-да, сэр! — выпалил русский, моментально выпрямляясь.  
— Пойдём со мной. Джим, я его забираю, — не дожидаясь кивка капитана, доктор уже направлялся к турболифту. Растерянному Чехому ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти за ним.

— Доктор, что вам нужно от меня? И я уверен, что коммуникатор не забывал… — стеснительно проговорил Павел, сомневаясь, что из его речи вообще хоть что-то можно было понять, так усилился его акцент от волнения. МакКой хмыкнул и не ответил, бросив короткий взгляд на энсина.

Время тянулось возмутительно медленно.

Вот в один момент Чехов нервно мнётся на месте, взмахивая рукой, будто бы ненароком касаясь чужих холодных пальцев, а в другой турболифт уже остановлен резким движением доктора, и юный русский гений притянут за шальную руку в горячий нежный поцелуй.  
— Спасибо, — тихо шепчет Паша между короткими лёгкими поцелуями, касаясь губами столь желанных губ МакКоя.

***

— Хикару, — тихо позвал Чехов, крепко вцепившись пальцами в тонкое одеяло.  
— Да? — повернулся к другу пилот, прикрывая зевок ладонью. — Что?

Паша набрал в лёгкие побольше воздуха и благоговейно проговорил:  
— Тридцать восемь плюс один. Он меня поцеловал.


End file.
